Hexagon Prologue
by Azrakatz
Summary: The Hexagon prologue that I deleted like 2 years ago, so if you're interested in the original Hexagon, here you go. PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NO LONGER CANON TO HEXAGON


**Hexagon**

Prologue: Up

**The fabled prologue. It kind of sucks, but since there were a couple people who wanted to read it, I thought I'd put it back up. All I really did was change the formatting and fix some grammar issues, so this is it in its more or less unaltered state, with the exception of minor name change (please excuse the shitty writing) **

**Enjoy.**

**Cinderheart's POV:**

With a small sigh, I threw myself onto my bed. In just a few hours, school began for me. I was being transferred from my small school in Kyhn to the world famous Hexagon Academy. I remembered seeing the Hexagon students in the newspapers, with their megawatt smiles and flawless hair, holding their perfect, straight-A graduation diplomas. Hexagon Academy was the perfect school, no student had ever been kicked out.

Hexagon Academy had another asset that drew people to it. The school floated in the stratosphere, 20 miles from Earth, and away from the smog filled troposphere that covered the planet.

My family, which consisted of my parents and little sister, lived in one of the many skyscrapers that had replaced the traditional cities. Living on the surface of the once blue planet was almost unheard of. A massive catastrophe that had happened before my time had caused people to scramble to find living space in high rise buildings, as far from the polluted air as possible. I was sure people still lived on the ground, though. Even now, I could see buildings dotting the ground, mostly storage space and warehouses.

I glanced out of my window. My family lived at almost a dizzying height, in an apartment on the 406th floor of the Kyhn skyscraper. Floors 200 and up were all dedicated to living space, floors 1-199 were almost like a city crammed into a tall building. There were movie theaters and supermarkets, restaurants and hotels, post offices and candy shops. Several monorail stations were positioned all over the building. Monorail was easily the most popular form of transportation, the rails zig-zagging through the air. The electromagnetic rails had quickly replaced cars, buses, and trains.

I walked across the room, making sure to avoid all of my sister's things (we share a room) and took a small notebook of the top shelf of my dresser. Normally, I would use my tablet mini to write, because it was not only cheaper and more efficient, but also a lot easier to carry around. However, I found it a lot more soothing to write in a traditional, real pen-to-paper diary. Something about the rough texture of the paper and the bitter smell of ink relaxed me.

The small, leatherbound book had been my mother's when she was my age. I don't think she ever made spilling her heart out to this book ever a habit, however, because there was only one entry:

_Dear Diary: _

_I decided to take Mom's word for it and give this diary thing a try. I already don't really see the point, but I'm going to keep going. I need someone to tell how I feel. And I know you won't tell. _

_School today might as well have been a living nightmare, although it might not have been so bad if it hadn't been for Duskwhisper. Duskwhisper is the queen bee, and she has major influence here. And, she hates me, which is just my luck. And what's even better is that we like the same guy. His name is Silverclaw. _

Here I chuckled quietly. My mother had drawn about 16 hearts around Silverclaw's name.

_He has these eyes, that when he looks at you, I swear he can see straight through your soul. His jet black hair is always gelled back in ripples, and he has this totally rad silver streak dyed through his hair. And sweet StarClan above, he has abs. You don't see that often at my school. _

_I've had a crush on him for practically forever, and after four years, I've finally decided to tell him how I feel. I got him a silver necklace with a wolf claw pendant, and when I gave it to him at break, he asked me in front of all his friends, including Duskwhisper, if this was some kind of idiotic joke, and why I was hanging my fingernails onto necklaces. And then Duskwhisper took the necklace, threw it into the sewage drain, and kissed him right in front of me, knowing how I felt. I want to transfer schools. _

_There. I've given you a try. _

I sighed as I closed the notebook. The entry went on for another 2 and a half pages, but I didn't feel like reading them now. Just to be sure, I tucked the notebook into the pocket of my backpack. I had another 4 hours until my departure, and nothing to occupy myself with. I absentmindedly kicked at the Nike bag that rested at the foot of my bed. Just then, my ten year old sister burst into the room. Her name was Violetpaw.

Violetpaw was a pretty thing with long dark hair and large blue eyes. We looked nothing like each other. Where I was naturally tan with glossy silver hair, she was delicate and pale, her skin like that of a porcelain doll. She was soft spoken and mild mannered, and full of a sweet innocence that a baby would be jealous of.

The only thing we had in common are our large blue eyes. She ran up to me, and gave me a tight hug. She was crying as she buried her face in my hair. "Is it true?", she sobbed. "Are you really leaving?"

I could feel the tears pricking in my own eyes as I gently ran my hand through her hair. "Yes", I whispered softly. She grabbed my shirt collar and buried her face in it. She sniffled quietly for another few minutes, before looking up at me, her eyes glossy with unshed tears. "Do you have to go?", she asked. "Yes", I whispered. "Violet, I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner.. I didn't want you to be upset."

Violetpaw didn't say anything, but curled up next to me in my bed, still sniffling slightly. I stroked her hair with gentle fingers, and pulled my covers up over her. We laid together under the blankets in comfortable silence, not saying anything to each other. There was no need for words.

Violetpaw shuffled closer to me under the covers. She had stopped crying, and cuddled up next to me. I gently wrapped my arms around my little sister. We stayed like that for several minutes, each not saying a word, until I teasingly scrabbled my fingers along the underside of her feet. She sat bolt upright. "Oh, no you didn't!", she accused playfully, jabbing a finger at me. I looked at my nails. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Suddenly, Violetpaw leaped at me, and bowled me over. For such a frail looking thing, she was surprisingly strong. It wasn't really my finest moment, my ten year old sister had me pinned down as she began to mercilessly tickle me. "Ahhh-hh-ahhhh! S-stop! Pleeeaaaasssseee! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Violetpaw!", I screamed. Violetpaw wasn't about stop. She was having way too much fun.

"I can't hear you!", she teased. "I'm SORRY!", I wailed. Reluctantly, Violetpaw let me up and sat beside me. For several minutes, we sat in comfortable silence, before she gave my sleeve a shy tug.

"We'll stay in touch, won't we?", she asked quietly. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I'll write you an email every night.", I promised. I gave her a hug, wrapping my arms protectively around her. "I'm going to miss you so, so much.."

...

The monorail was packed. The six o'clock train was a lot busier than expected. My entire family had been crammed onto a single bench near the window. I threw a glance out of the massive rear windows, and saw the Kyhn skyscrapers rapidly fading from sight as the train moved away from them at hundreds of miles an hour. Violetpaw had shuffled close to me, her small fingers wrapped tightly around my hand out of fear.

We were speeding over a murky gray lake, the massive steel cords that suspended the rail spread out over the water. Suddenly, the train began to slow down. I craned my neck to peer out of the massive windows. We had reached an intersection over the water, and a large freight train, heavily loaded down with cargo, was zooming along at a breakneck tempo. It made a sharp curve, and disappeared out of sight.

I took a deep breath, and braced myself. The train had backed up several feet, before launching forward with about 600 miles per hour. I was pressed hard against the seat. I could feel the train's massive engines humming smoothly underneath me. After several minutes, the hum steadily increased in volume, until the train purred like an overgrown cat. We had smoothly transitioned to higher speeds as the train accelerated.

The massive skyscrapers of Xylina City were rapidly coming into view, but a very large building in particular loomed in the distance. When we were still a few dozen miles away, we slowly decreased in speed. The gates in the building slid open, to reveal the monorail station. It looked like someone had taken a large chunk out of the building, I could see right through it.

The train came to a smooth stop in the station. The captain's voice sounded over the speaker, "We have reached our final destination. All passengers please find your way to the exits."

Several hundred people all spilled out of the train at once, the pushing and shoving was unbelievable. I tightly clutched Violetpaw's hand, being afraid to lose her in the crowd. The boardwalk was fairly crowded but not nearly as packed as the train. I caught a glimpse of my mother's silver ponytail as she whipped around, desperately trying to find us in the crowd.

We caught up with our parents near the main exits, and we filed out toward the elevators. The elevators in this building were significantly different than those in our much smaller skyscraper. A long line of eight elevators were lined up, labelled with numbers like 'Floors 1-100', and so on. We went to the very end of the line, to the one labelled 701-800.

The interior of the elevator was tastefully decorated in creams and tans, the floor covered in shiny wood. With nervous fingers, my father pressed the button on the end of the line, and the elevator was launched upward at an astounding speed. After about five minutes the elevator dinged and the doors slid open. We had reached the 701st floor. Again, we walked to the end of the line, and boarded the elevator labelled 790-800.

There was only one door on the 800th floor. We were in a short, steel plated hallway, the ceiling covered in ugly fluorescent lights. A pair of surly security guards stood on either side of the door, each of them armed to the teeth, with machine guns strapped to their backs. The one on the left, whose head had been shaved bald, cracked his knuckles menacingly. The guard on the right's grip on his revolver tightened. "Name and objective?", he rumbled.

My mother stepped forward. "Sorreltail", she squeaked nervously. "My daughter Cinderheart," she beckoned to me, "was recently accepted into Hexagon Academy. We were told the I-M would activate at precisely 6:30 am sharp?"

The guard on the left held out one massive hand. "ID", he commanded. I handed him my ID card. He shoved the card into a small, cell phone like device. A lush female voice sounded from a small speaker in the device, "Match Confirmed."

The guard stepped to the side to reveal a screen in the wall, the glass covering radiating a bright azure blue. "Please press your hand here", he said. I did as I was told, even when it was required to take a DNA test. The computer loaded, before my information started showing up on the screen.

_Name: Cinderheart_

_Sex: Female_

_Age: 16_

_Height: 5'8_

_Weight: 109 lbs_

_BMI: 21.4_

_Country of Ancestral Origin: Unknown; most likely Central Europe, possibly France, Germany, or Switzerland_

The doors slid open, and the guards stepped to the side to let us pass., and the bald security guard slapped my ID back into my hand. The four of us walked down another short hallway, until we reached another door that required me to take another DNA test. I rolled my eyes. As if my DNA had changed in the 2 minutes it took me to walk down a 10 yard long hallway.

The room beyond the door was massive. It was large and square, more guards positioned in the corners. In the exact center of the room was a large circular tech set, which probably acted as a launchpad for the I-M.

Nothing happened. We stood in awkward silence for several minutes. Violetpaw was shivering, and had shuffled close to me out of fear. I glanced at my mother, and mumbled out of the corner of my mouth, "Why isn't anything happening? What time is it?"

"It's 6:29", she replied tersely.

Suddenly, a hum began to resonate throughout the room, growing steadily louder. A panel in the ceiling slid open. A beam of azure blue light shot out of the launchpad and into the sky. Violetpaw had dissolved into sobs again, and even my mother seemed close to tears. My father was stiff-backed and stony faced as his gaze followed the beam of light into the clouds. The time had come.

**End Chapter 1**

**There was one change that I did end up making. If you've reread the earlier chapters, you'll know that I changed the name Teleportix to I-M (because let's face it, Teleportix is a dumb name. I got it from a Geronimo Stilton book) According to Google Translate, the Latin word for teleport is Ianuae Magicae, which I shortened to I-M. **

**I was sorely tempted to take out that diary entry thing. **

**Anyway, feel free to tell me your thoughts on this.**

**Azra out!**


End file.
